


Conference Call

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen and Jared have been reading slash fic, getting ideas, and laughing their asses off at some of the antics. They've also started developing opinions about how they and their characters are being written.Please take a moment and review this so I can start to fit more the mold.(Authors Note) For what it is worth For my gentlereaders bear with me straight sex is not my first language. :^)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Authors note: Jared and Jensen belong to themselves but the lyrics to “I Guess that’s Why They Call It the Blues.” Is owned by Elton John, Davey Johnstone, and Bernie Taupin.

 

They’re sitting on the back deck of the condo watching Sadie and Harley romp in the grass. They each have a beer and more in a cooler at their feet. The sun is warm for September in Vancouver with the slightest chill in the air. They are both sighing in silence and breathing in the crisp evening air.

 

“We’ve got a weekend to ourselves.” Jensen says in an unbelieving voice. 

 

“Yeah, no accounting to anyone, well maybe Clif unless we stay here and get drunk. No cons, no shootings, no nothing, just some us time.” Jared responds as extends his legs and stretches, relaxed and relaxing. 

 

“Hey it’s the con’s and shootings that give us this lifestyle.” Jensen quipped quickly.

 

“Not knocking it, just saying it’s nice to have some quiet time.” Jared says tossing his empty can into a nearby bucket and making a grab for another.

 

“Danneel is filming, Genevieve is in LA doing a “Ladies Night Out” Con there, leave just us.” Jensen says suggestively.

 

“Yeah, we’ve got the rest of the evening, tomorrow, and Sunday to play.” Jared said.

 

“I feel kinda guilty though, I mean there are the girls to consider.” Jenson mentioned.

 

“Surely you give Danneel attention out the ass when she’s in.” Jared poked verbally taking another long pull on his beer. 

 

“Yeah, things are good in that quarter, hell she even knows about us and said that she’s cool with it as long as we keep it under the radar.” Jensen mentioned 

 

“Have you been online lately?” Jared asked.

 

“Yeah, you?” Jensen returned.

 

The lanky Jared, clad in tee shirt and shorts looks at the dogs at play and a crease furrows his brow.

 

“I know that look, bitchface number one and we’re not on set so what is it?” Jensen asked.

 

Jared shrugged and walked into the condo a moment returning with his laptop and passing it to Dean. “Just read the first chapter.”

 

“Aw man, I love the fans and stuff, but I try to stay away from the slash-fiction.” He groaned.

 

“First chapter, that’s all I ask.”

 

There was a long silence as Jensen read through the piece then he got to one part and managed to turn his head to spew a mouthful of beer he’d just taken.

 

“The fucking hell!” 

 

“I thought you’d find that interesting. Do you want to read more?” Jared asked.

 

“Fuck no! The hell…do some of these people think they are us?” Jensen complained.

 

“I know what you’re talking about bro. I saw it from the get go as well and I was slowly coming unhinged I got through a couple of chapters when I had to put it down and walk away from it.” Jared said disgruntled.

 

“They’ve got Dean acting like some dickhead dictator and they’ve got Sam written as if he is socially inept. What the fuck are they playing with here?” Jensen growled.

 

“God but you’re so sexy when you’re self-righteous.” Jared groaned pushing down on his crotch. “The thing is that we are stuck we are not in a position to say anything about it. First of all, no one would believe it if we did come out at a con and blast some of the fiction writers, and second, we can’t write a review about them anywhere but in our own minds.” Jared leaned back in his chaise lounge disgusted with the whole business. 

 

“We own the characters they are writing about. Well we may not literally own them but we pour hours into creating these characters I think it’s only right that we come out in a way by letting fandom know we do read their fanfiction and…” Jensen’s mind was on full throttle now and Jared just sat back for the ride. “We gotta let them know that there are some serious inaccuracies being written and we’d just like the chance to set the record straight. We could do a panel on this, hell even pull in, Jim and Misha for comments as well…well maybe I better rethink Misha. But you get the gist.”

 

“I do Jens, really I do, and I agree, we just got to get this idea by management before we take it on in public. Look my manager won’t care, it’s publicity and it could be very positive for my career. I bet yours would feel the same way. All we gotta get by is Eric, Bobby, Sera and maybe Clif for good measure.”

 

Jared leaned his head back and took a long pull at the beer he had then rubbed the cold can against his cheek, something he knew drove Jensen batty with lust. Still he was hot and he couldn’t resist. Jared got up and took the laptop and went back indoors for a moment coming out with their cell phones.

 

“Time for a conference call?” Jared asked.

 

“Goddamn right it is. Shit if I known that that was what some writers were publishing…”

 

“I know babe, me too.” Jared then got a gleam in his eye. “Dude I just had a radical thought.”

 

“Other than hot sex upstairs in 10 minutes?” Jensen quipped.

 

“God, it’s just as well we’re married, fandom is ripe enough as it is. But no, let’s get on with Simon and Neal at SUPERNATURAL Magazine and have them run an outing us article. We’ll broadcast that we do read the slash fiction and are not offended by it, but are curious as to why fans have written us a certain way, then we go into Q&A mode and get a couple of email aliases set up and tell fans to drop a line with any question about the characters. We can go through a sampling of them and answer them in the next issue. It’d be a blast!” Jared said his own excitement building. “Conference call time.”

 

Three hours later they were both very satisfied with both of the results from their call and the marvelous round of sex they had which involved the use of the padded cuffs and the cat of nine tails. Jensen was a pain whore, Jared found out early on. Jared would be about to fall over from exhaustion and Jensen would pop back.

 

“Come on baby, is that the best you can do, hell, my back and ass are a little warm.” 

 

This time though it was satisfaction from a successful conference call with Eric, Sera, Sandy, and Clif. They pulled that disparate group together because they wanted to get some input before they even thought of how they were going to approach the editors of the magazine. 

 

“Jensen here”

 

“Jared here”

 

There came a chorus of replies from the others on the call.

 

“Look guys we’ve been thinking about something that’s important to us. The fanbase.” Jared started

 

“They’re our lifesblood Jared.” Sera replied quickly, “You been catching grief?” She asked.

 

“In a way,” Jared started. “You see we went and read some of the fan fiction that’s out there.” 

 

“The straight or slash stuff?” Clif asked.

 

“Both, but looked mainly at the slash since that’s where the bulk of the writing is about. And we discovered something. There are a few writers out there with some misconceptions of the characters.”

 

“Writers privilege.” Sera interjected. “A writer has the option on the character.”

 

Jensen was nodding as he spoke up into the conversation. “We got that, but some of this stuff is … well it could be seriously better written if given the chance to have a few guidelines.”

 

“Just what exactly are you proposing Jensen?” Eric asked.

 

“We go to the editors of SUPERNATURAL magazine and do an article basically outlining our characters and how we would like to see them written. Then we set up a couple of email aliases and encourage prospective writers to send us questions about writing a character. We’ll take a sampling and answer them in the next months edition.”

 

“Have you two thought this through carefully? It could backfire on you.” Sandy said quickly.

 

“Backfire how?” Eric started.

 

“It could draw questions to whether you, Jensen and you, Jared, are actually involved with each other. Have you considered that?” Sandy asked.

 

“We’ve considered it and understand the implications. We just have to make more of an effort to appear in public with our spouses instead of just us.” Jensen said.

 

“Tell me you didn’t marry them to be beards?” Sera asked.

 

“Sera!” Clif shot.

 

“Fair question.” Eric returned. “Jensen, Jared, are you involved?”

 

There was a pregnant pause as the two looked at each other for a moment wondering how to answer that. Then Eric came back on the line.

 

“Okay, that question is answered. How are Genevieve and Danneel taking this?” Eric asked.

 

Jared sighed…”We’ve an agreement between both spouses that so long as it doesn’t bring them into the spotlight negatively.”

 

“Then they are beards.” Sera spouted somewhat angrily.

 

“That’s bullshit Sera!” Jensen shot back angry now. “I love Danneel, I also happen to love Jared, we’ve worked this out and there is no competition factor going on with them. So you can belt up about that!” 

 

“Easy Jensen.” Eric said calmly.

 

“I’m sorry Jared, Jensen, I’m just a little sensitive about that topic.” Sera replied calming down slowly.

 

“I’m sorry for blowing up like that.”Jensen said.

 

“No you’re not, and you had every right to. Look I personally don’t care if you swap spit on the set as long as you do it in private, just come on guys, discretion please!” Sera pressed.

 

“We’re very discreet, we make it a plan to not hide the fact that Jensen comes over to the condo, or I go over to his, fans know we are close friends. That doesn’t mean anything. They also know we roomed together prior to getting married. So if Jensen’s car is overnight at my place it can be explained.”

 

“But the panels?” Clif said cautiously.

 

“We have to act like that, it actually works in a way to throw them off the scent. The fans are smart, we’re not about to place them dumb, we’re not that stupid. But we also know that they know that yeah, we are close. Hell we’re practically brothers off the set.” Jared said defensively.

 

“Just play it close. And don’t get caught in a compromising situation.” Eric noted.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, we already made that round and set some ground rules for when we are in public. And I don’t do gay bars anyway so there’s no problem there.” Jared said with an almost laugh.

 

“I just can see how Danneel much less Genevieve actually tolerates it.” Sandy said quietly.

 

“You got a good point, we are blessed with open marriages. We don’t question what they do when they are on set somewhere else, they don’t question us. We get along great.”

 

“A pregnant spouse in the picture would look good.” Sandy mentioned.

 

“Oh my God, don’t mention that to Dani.” Jensen said quickly. “She’ll set you straight that she is NOT mommy material right now.

 

“Gen is about the same way guys, she’s not adverse to the idea but only if it’s something the writers can work with. Sadly we have to think of our careers first and well, they are sort of convoluted at the moment.” Jared said.

 

“What about panels?” Sandy asked.

 

“We’re going to do an open panel at the con we do just after the story breaks in the magazine. That way it’ll give this time to percolate and get some fans attention.”

 

“Heh, Jim and Misha oughta love this.” Clif said with a guttural laugh.

 

“We’re calling them next.” Jared said.

 

The call went on for a few more minutes with general talk exchanged comments about the upcoming season and about filming thusfar. There was also some discussion over the upcoming script and in general a productive meeting. Eric was especially pleased with the outturn. 

 

Then came the tense call across town and they were able to get Jim on the phone. He was more than agreeable. He didn’t read the stuff per say, but he wasn’t going to let fans just get away with what amounted to character rape. Misha was a shoe-in; they called his cell and got some scratchy pickup from someplace in Brazil. They got the point across and he agreed that the next con they were all at they should do a panel on just that and rock some writer’s worlds. Once all the calls were made they got Sadie and Harley called in and settled down for a nap while they went upstairs and peel out of cotton and into leather. Then it wasn’t long until the leather came off and it was skin to skin. 

 

At least the fans did get it right with proportions Jared had to giggle a bit which caught Jensen’s attention momentarily until Jared teeth took back over. Jared knew he’d catch hell later from both Dani and Gen for marking him up so, but he thought in a secret spot that Dani secretly got off on the bite marks. But that was just his twisted perverted mind at work. 

 

He knew she got off on the domination play that went on between them and hinted to Jared at least that she’d love to watch sometime. That bit of information blew Jared off his mountings slightly.

 

They’d wrapped up the evening with a quick shower then dinner. There was a lot of planning they had to do to make this work out right and not come off looking like they were slapping fandom’s hands for being naughty children, which in fact they were doing to a few writers. Very few thankfully. But they felt it necessary to get in front of the people with what they considered acceptable behavior for their characters not to mention them when they wrote the J2 stories. The last thing they wanted was for fandom to portray Dani and Gen as harpies, because they weren’t actually. They were sweet, caring, and very understanding, and forgiving. 

 

That evening was spent in a different sort of atmosphere almost 180 degrees from the one they were in earlier that evening. There were no whips or paddles, no padded cuffs and butt plugs. That had been over an hour of rough play and they were ready for the dessert. Cuddling up in the guest bedroom with candles all around a light fragranced incense burned in there earlier to give the room just the right character, and they moved in two naked forms who immediately stopped in the doorway and kissed, relishing the feeling of each other’s body, stroking the firm planes of muscle that made up their chest, backs, ass, abs just stopping at their throbbing cocks which strained against each other. 

 

“You see.” Jared started softly. “This is a side that if fandom could see they’d either eat up or throw up, the romantic moments.”

 

“Enough with the editorializing let’s get back to what we were doing.” Jensen said softly. They kissed caressing faces gently, pulling at each other their faces smooth from the earlier shaving that was part of their after play ritual. They had to be spotless for the later evening. Jensen eyed the bed a moment and then looked at Jared, “How did you get Gen talked into letting you put a California King in here?”

 

“Easy, I told her that when you did stay over that yeah, there were times we slept together, and I wasn’t about to try that on the regular king sized bed we had in here.” Jared answered.

 

“But…” Jensen started.

 

“I’m getting around to working on yours if you’ll shut up a minute.” He said with a grin. “I told her early on about us, but that we kept it ultra low below the fandom radar and gaydar. But that I felt uncomfortable sleeping with you in hers and my bed. She agreed to that on the condition that we occasionally have her and Dani there at the Cons’ to sit in on the panels as well. I couldn’t see any problem with that and in fact it would play to our advantage. But I had rights to punching out the lights of the first person who called her a beard.”

 

Jensen laugh huskily as they walked, almost danced slowly over to the bed. “A beard, yeah I could see how the girls would react to that.”

 

“Although technically I guess that’s what they are.”Jared said pulling Jensen down beside him. Jensen who stiffened momentarily. “I take it you’ve other minds for our relationship?” He said suddenly apprehensive. 

 

Jared gently kissed him. “No, my beautiful hunk of male flesh, Jens, I love you so goddamned much that sometimes when were forced apart by whatever means it hurts. I’d love to be completely out, but I can’t do that to Gen and you couldn’t do it to Dani.” They lay a long moment forehead to forehead then kissed again. 

 

“We are so fucked up.” Jensen said almost sadly. 

 

“But I wouldn’t trade this brand of fucked up for all the tea in China. I love YOU Jens, I always have, since we were paired together seven years ago. I think that was when I started crushing on you. Gen understands the need and the need for secrecy. Dani kind of scares me at times with the way she comes on so brash.”

 

“Hey that’s all her, something I find cute.”

 

“You would.” Jared said poking Jensen in the ribs earning a snicker. They proceeded to start kissing and making out like two teenagers. Arms wrapped around each other rolling on the bed, kissing and biting, until they somehow worked around to a 69 position and started working on each other again like two teenagers. All energy and synergy working for them in their clinch. They made love like starving gourmands each desirous of the other and yet being amazingly gentle in their approach, almost shy. They did suck each other to their first orgasm of the evening then in the afterglow they lay together and slowly started the dance again.

 

The caresses each gave were tenuous and lingering. They loved each other gently yet with a hunger that was nearly insatiable. Then Jared started humming, while they were making out. Jensen pulled back. 

 

“Am I boring you?” He asked affronted.

 

Jared laughed gently and pulled him back into a long kiss when they parts he shook his head. “I just suddenly got a part from an old Elton John tune in my head and it was rolling over and over.”

 

“What?” Jensen asked quietly.

 

Jared started singing in his low baritone, sweet and sexy, “And I guess that's why they call it the blues

Time on my hands could be time spent with you, Laughing like children, living like lovers, Rolling like thunder under the covers, And I guess that's why they call it the blues”*

 

“You’re a weapon of mass destruction with that voice of yours. You and Barry White, God two of the sexiest voices I know.” Jensen said renewing his kissing, “And the import of what you said didn’t slip by me either.” He only renewed his kissing. The once flagging erections now pressing against each other.

 

“You top.” Jared told Jensen. 

 

“You sure, you usually…” 

 

“I’m feeling bottomy tonight, sue me.” Jared said with a laugh. 

 

The tube of Astroglide was taken from the side table and Jensen took a dollop and lathered up Jared’s ass well, working as much as he could into his ass as well. One finger was no problem, it was almost childs play, if this wouldn’t get a guy arrested for pedophilia with a kid. Still they kissed and loved tenderly as after several moments another finger was introduced and another and finally the pinky. Jared was going nuts under his hand’s guidance. 

 

“You ready for me?” Jensen asked cautiously.

 

“Fuck yes, give me that phone pole of yours.” Jared laughed as Jensen slipped into place and slowly started breaching his anal rings. A phone pole was a good assumption as well considering that Jensen was just over six and a half long which was appreciable on any guy, but was way over three in circumference. Jared often joked that it was a good this he used four fingers to spread him, and that he may have to throw in his thumb as well. 

 

“Oh shit man, you went and growed on me while I wasn’t looking.” Jared kidded.

 

“No, it’s just been forever since you had me top you.” Jensen returned laughing as he set up the pace. The strokes were long and delicious with little extra push on the down strokes. Soon Jared was grappling his arms up clamping to Jensen’s 

 

“Oh Jens baby, I’m not gonna be able to hold on at this rate.” He gasped.

 

“Who said you had to? We got the whole weekend.” Jensen said as he felt his own orgasm building and about to erupt. It was then he felt Jared anal muscles start a pulsating contraction as he came, shoot his seed onto his stomach which sent Jensen over the edge as he shoved deep shooting his load into Jared’s depths. 

Jensen pulled up tight keeping Jared’s legs propped and bending down to kiss him. They locked in a frenetic and long lasting kiss, finally Jensen pulled out and courteously went to the bathroom returning momentarily with a couple of warm wet wash cloths to clean up with. 

 

Then they did the most obvious thing and that was to cuddle down and fall asleep content in the knowledge of several things. That their love was absolute and they were the luckiest two men alive, that the fans may have some of it right but there was some they were going to have to work on, and that regardless of what anyone said they were great with and for each other. Just before drifting off to sleep Jensen muttered to Jared. “The fans got part of it right at least, you do make a fantastic bottom.”

 

“Heh, I’ll make your bottom in the morning.” Jared shot back.

 

“Counting on it.” Jensen said burrowing and snuggling into Jared quickly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Fellow Fans,

 

The Author is stepping in to have a little fun. I would like to write a chapter in which an actual panel happens. I'm not the best judge of character, however, I like to think I've grown close, like a lot of you, to the characters and the actors. So here's the deal. Send in your questions you would ask if they actually hosted a panel. We'll write the chapter after the next one as the panel and publish some answers. So let's do this, forward questions you would have for any of the actors, that you know that they probably wouldn't answer in a real panel or questions that you would like to pose if you had access to one of their panels. Keep the subject on the characters, and how you would write them and how you would see them written. Let's play with this some folks.

 

Send me your questions to daibhi at comcast dot net. 

 

Looking forward to having the mailbox running over, let's turn chapter 4 into an honest to God panel of questions about the characters. Let's play with this. BTW I REALLY appreciate all my readers and hope that this story runs for at least 5 chapters. If we get more stuff we'll play with it a bit more.

 

Caio!

 

Daibhi


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

OoO Into the Breech OoO

 

A week later, dinner was a tense affair as Jensen, Jared, Danneel, and Genevieve were sitting down at the table in the Padalecki’s condo. Jared was showing off some of his culinary skills and produced a succulent lamb roast with a side of mixed vegetables and a grain salad made of couscous, raisin, pecans and various herbs. 

 

The girls knew instinctively that something was amiss and decided to wait it out for a change which was amazing for Danneel who loved to plow straight into the middle of a situation. They finished, Jared and Jensen cleared the table and they came back to join the ladies.

 

“Okay what is going on?” Genevieve started, “You never prepare a meal like that unless you’ve got some particularly bad news. Please tell me the press is hounding you two over some kind of relationship thing!” 

 

Jensen held up his hands palm out, “No Gen, nothing like that, everything’s cool.”

 

“Which means you two are still sleeping together when we’re out of town I take it?” Danneel started.

 

“Dani, I thought we worked that out months ago.” Jensen said.

 

“Look I don’t care if you’re fucking each other blind as long as it stays completely under the radar.” Genevieve said crossly.

 

“What we do when you’re not here is hang out together like we used to. We’ve been open with this from the start and you knew what you were marrying into.” Jared said crossly as well.

 

Genevieve smirked. “No need to get holier-than-thou with me. We both know the game plan. So what’s the big secret you’re dying to spill?” 

 

“It’s not really a secret; we’ve talked with Eric, Sera, Sandy, Clif, Jim, and Misha about this. The only reason we didn’t bring you in until now was simply because we could never catch you between filming. You gotta admit those producers are vultures when it comes to your time.” Jared said.

 

Danneel nodded and made a circling gesture with her hand for them to continue. 

 

“We’ve been reading some of the fan fiction…” Jensen started.

 

“First mistake.” Danneel popped back.

 

“Not really, some of the stuff they come up with we really should consider getting Sera, Sandy and Bobby to work into the show. Any way we got onto some of the slash sites and read some of the stuff there and well…they are writing some plausible stuff, scenarios that could happen, hell there’s even stuff out there written about me and Jared as a couple. But that’s beside the point.” Jensen said quickly.

“What I’m trying to say is that there’s a few writers out there that are writing out characters badly.”

 

“So…you don’t own the characters, that’s the property of Kripke and company.” Danneel piped.

 

“That’s the problem, the fans see us as the owners of the characters from the way they’ve written and embraced us in their writings. But they’re writing Sam or Dean as hyper-emotional or uber-stiff. Some are writing us doing things that we would never consider the characters doing, that being in the generalized writing area and not in the sex scenes. We want to do a panel strictly on Q&A of plotting our characters. We’re already planning to do an interview with SUPERNATURAL Magazine, that will be a two parter.” Jensen said looked carefully at the girls and taking a nervous sip from his wine glass. “We just want to set the fans straight on how they should be writing us.”

 

“How are they writing us?” Genevieve asked sweetly, her eyes glinting. 

 

“Pretty much the way we actually are, which is why we need to put a united front on this. We need to promote the fact that you’re not our beards.” Jared said.

 

“I should say not!” Genevieve squawked. “How….who…have they...?” 

 

“A couple of them have not all. Most of the writing is set early to middle of the series before we got married. That way, I guess they feel they can get away with it and not drag you two through any mud.”

 

“And you would do what if that happened?” Danneel asked her tone dangerously low.

 

“Immediately go into flanking maneuvers and attack the slander.” Jensen said defensively.

 

“Good.” Danneel said satisfied. “So what are you looking at from us? Our blessing on this?” 

 

“We wanted to get your into the information loop, but we wanted to do this face to face. We wanted to make sure that we’re not going to do anything stupid.”

 

Danneel and Genevieve exchanged a glance and nodded at their private conversation. 

 

“Okay here’s what you will do. You two clown around and are seen as best pals, which you are, we’re not going to take that from you. But you are not going to change the way you’ve been palling around otherwise it will look like something is up. You both act borderline gay anyway so there’s no reason to do anything different in that area. There’s only one thing for it then.” Danneel said as she and Gen nodded in unison again after a silent conversation. “You’re going to have to knock us up.”

 

“Excuse me?” Jared said suddenly taking a nervous gulp of wine.

 

“Knock us up, get us preggers, make us with child.” Genevieve said.

 

“What about your producers?” Jared said.

 

“They’ll deal with it. There’s no pregnancy clause in my contract, yours Dani!?” Genevieve asked. Danneel shook her head. 

 

“Once it’s known we are preggers that will prove to fandom that you are at least bisexual, that will preserve all our futures. Because if it came out that you were basically gay, there would be hell to pay and you could kiss the “A” list goodbye.” Genevieve reasoned.

 

They got up from the table and went into the living room with their wine in hand, freshly topped up. 

 

“None of the supermarket rags have published anything so it’s all fiction written by smitten fans. Okay they see Dean and Sam and possible gay mates, that’s cool, they can be gay all they want, but you have to blindside them with this issue about the marriage thing.” Danneel said sternly. “And the only way to do that is…”

 

“No!” Jensen said implacably from where he was sitting on the sectional. “We’re not going to make you pregnant to stop the rumours because that will only fuel the rumour fire. Don’t you get it? We can’t get you pregnant on purpose right now; it could cause a greater scandal that if we just let the sleeping dog lie.” Jensen finished.

 

Danneel ‘s brow furrowed and her stubborn look came on her face, Gen sat there for a moment in silent the burst out laughing and threw a cushion at Danneel. 

 

“They’re’ right, we can get pregnant, maybe, the news media would eat that up, but it would also cap us as beards for them. We got pregnant to prove they’re straight.” Gen said then leaned into Jared. 

 

“This is a fine mess you boys gotta dig yourselves out of.” She sniped.

 

“We’ve just got to lay out some basic suggestions of ground rules for writing our characters.” Jared said firmly.

 

“And how to write you both as yourselves and how NOT to write us.” Danneel commented.

 

Jensen pulled Danneel close. “Hon the last thing I want to do is stir a shit pot, but this well…what we read is good stuff for the most part, some worthy to go to scripting, but there are just some ways some of them have us written that is not character. We just want to correct that.” 

 

“If you think you can get through that relatively unscathed.” Genevieve kidded. Jensen and Jared laughed at that. 

 

“We’ve already thought of worse-case scenarios of having 1000 screaming fanboys and fangirls storm the stage with pitchforks.

 

They all settled back then chit chatting about the events of the days past and of the various shooting details of their own shows. Danneel was slightly miffed about some of the cut scenes in Friends with Benefits, but Jensen calmed her down with stories of scenes they’d had cut. Good stuff too, but it ended up deleted from the tape at the end of the day. 

 

Then once they were good and relaxed Jared asked if anyone was interested in dessert now. There were takers all around so they adjourned to the kitchen where he lined up Old Fashioned glasses and poured two fingers of Scotch in each on then he opened the refrigerator and took out a molded dessert he’d worked most of the morning on. It was shaped in an ornamental ring and was chocolate which they could readily see. Then he cut it and put slices on dessert plates and then looked at the crew.

 

“This is Chocolate Sex, I’m told it’s best eaten with a sip of Scotch whiskey.” Jared noted.

 

Danneel looked at her’s appraisingly for a moment. “This is going directly to my hips I can tell it, but I don’t care, chocolate is one of life’s major food groups.” She said walking back over to the dining room table and taking her seat. In moments she was joined by the rest. It was a chocolate mousse interior made with so many wonderful items it was sinful, encased in a dark chocolate cake, iced with a velvety chocolate buttercream frosting. 

 

The conversation didn’t lag if anything as they got more of the dessert in them more of their inhibitions came tumbling down until at last they were all telling tales of their adventures while at their various sets.

 

Jared even entertained the girls with a slow, dramatically sexy version of the punishment series that He and Dean put each other through.

 

What surprised them was when a slightly tipsy Danneel spoke up and told of an adventure she had with one of the set crew who looked barely legal age. As she put it what they did in her trailer would mar the walls for a month. Then she looked at Jensen and sniffed, “Yes we used condoms. You think I wanna get pregnant from a trailer fling? Please.” 

The escapades were many and varied and there was no animosity towards any of the partners although Genevieve did express her concern when Dean told them a story of when he had Jared face down on the bed with the cuffs and shackles on and a lovely sized butt plug stuffed in him while he was worked over with a cat-of-nine-tails. 

 

“I could barely walk that evening and moved a bit gingerly the next day. Thank God the shots were road footage where all I had to do was sit in the Impala.” Jared said with a grin, somewhat snookered as well. They were all pretty well shuddered by the time the evening came around and they’d had at least another helping of the dessert with more Scotch. Jensen was soon giggling and talking about some nonsensical things that he hoped he could get the fans to work into stories. Jared was cringing but pretty well around the bend as well. Genevieve and Danneel were leaning into on another laughing at the antics. Finally they all adjourned to bed. Danneel sniffed at a moment. 

 

“I hope you thought to change the sheets from the last time you played around. I’d hate to feel the rasp of dried come in sheets again me.”

 

“Sheets changed, I promise.” Jensen said with a grin and they all went to their respective bedrooms and settled in for the night.

 

Jensen and Danneel lay on the king sized bed for several minutes not saying anything until at last Jensen broke the silence. “I’d ask what’s wrong, but do I have to guess?” He asked.

 

Danneel stared up at the ceiling for a moment. “I just can help but think that probably last night you and Jared were sharing this bed.”

 

“I thought we’d talked this issue to death.” He said. “I love you and I love him…please don’t put me in a spot where I have to try to make a choice because I’d go crazy over both of you.” He announced the scotch still warming him but the effects of the alcohol wearing off around the edges. 

 

“If it was another woman I’d know how to compete, what to do…” She said gasping and cursing herself for the tears. 

 

“This week we have each other, let’s not waste any time. I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed you and as to competition, there’s never been any. You both hold special places in my heart, you both hold my heart, it seems like I’ve known Jared forever and we bonded from the day you set foot on the set. What kills me and make my teeth ache is that there are still some fucking Hollywood types out there that believe ours is a marriage of convenience when nothing could be further from the truth. I love you Dani. I always have.”

 

“But do you love Jared more?” She asked petulantly. Then Jensen caught a wicked glint in her eye and rolled into a dominant position and stroking and kissing Danneel in ways that were intimate to them. He soon kissing, touching, caressing, and stroking her in ways that were lighting up every neural circuit that ran through her sexuality. She always felt a little guilty about this part but she long since learned to overlook the guilt to a degree. Certainly he was going to see to her satisfaction first, he was the consummate gentleman with her, he attended to her every whim, which made her forgive a great many of his failings, and even made her, to a degree, overlook the affair that her husband was having, was still having, she did have to be truthful to herself with his best friend. 

 

Danneel’s back arched on the bed as his kissed ended him up between her legs where his magic tongue could go to work in earnest. He loved doing this for her, doing this to her it helped to ameliorate the self-guilt he felt when she first arrived. This first night back was always for her pleasure. She was to lie there involve herself but give herself over completely to his ministrations. The tip of his tongue feathered and quivered as he stroked her clitoris which for her was already of fire with lust. She grabbed double handful of his hair and she came soundlessly but with her mouth gaping wide. 

 

But Jensen wasn’t through, he nipped and kissed his way back up as near nerveless fingers passed him a condom. Ripping open the package with his teeth he took the object and threaded it onto his throbbing cock. She was already slicked up and dripping when he gently probed her entrance. She arched again this time digging into his arms as she clutched for a stronghold in this world. He waited a moment and stroked the full length and breadth of his cock into her. She cried out then, a soft moan but for her a shout. Jensen set a nice even pace, something which he knew would drive her up the wall with desire as reached down with on hand and started stroking her clit while at the same time using his other arm to brace himself as he lowered down pounding into her now and now suckling on a nipple.

 

Perspiration beaded on Danneel’s forehead from the multiple orgasms she was experiencing the little tremors and one huge shock she could feel building up again in her as she could tell that Jensen was nearing the end of his own run as his mouth gaped open in a groan.

 

“Yes, come for me baby.” Danneel crooned. 

 

It was like a triggering mechanism and it sent him over the edge his pounding rhythm then sinking hilt deep and seemingly to freeze there for a moment then he started stroking but with much more languid strokes. He loved the afterglow almost as much as the before. He slowly pulled out and lay down beside her drenched in sweat, and satiated. Pulling the condom off he tied a knot in it and pitched it in the waste can next to the bed. He went to the bathroom as was his custom before finally settling after sex with her and peed to make sure all the come was out of his urethra. She was almost manic about this, she was not wanting to become pregnant really, not now, when she had this series that was treating her so well. She couldn’t afford the time off or fucking up the script writers dreams by having her come up preggers. So Jensen pissed, washed up, came back to bed, snuggled down and they drifted off in a haze of alcohol and sweet sex.

 

The next morning was another matter as they all woke in various stages of amorous delight so by noon they were coming out of the rooms, even though they were all showered and cleaned up they still had that fresh fucked look around the eyes and cheeks. 

 

“Didn’t disturb you any did we?” Jensen asked considerately to Genevieve who blushed prettily. 

 

“Probably no more than we disturbed you all.” She said giggling. Scotch does that to me every time. She playfully punched at Jared, “You did that on purpose.”

 

Jared grinning proudly nodded, “And it worked beautifully. They don’t call it Chocolate Sex for nothing.” He laughed. They all laughed as they went into the living room debating on whether to do a brunch indoors or going out somewhere. The decision was quickly made to take their relative appetites on the town to one of the nice restaurants that offered a more than decent brunch. They were famished and plowed their way through a fruit salad each, bagels with cream cheese, then omelets. They all ate well though they were bitching about hitting the gym sometime in the next day or so.

 

“How long are you in town for this time around?” Jensen asked Danneel. 

 

“I told you yesterday dummy, I’m in for a week. We got at least that much time off bargained for and got. Why looking to get rid of me that quick?” She joked.

 

He reached over and squeezed her thigh where the squeezing was good. “What do you think?”

 

“I think we better finish up here and get back to Jared’s or do some shopping. But something to occupy my mind before my hands take over.” She said grinning.

 

“We do need to stop at Publix for some groceries.” Jared pronounced, so groaning they levered up from their table and left the restaurant for the grocery expedition. Luckily the portion of Vancouver that Jared had his condo in was populated with some very cool neighbours and their shopping experience was only held up four times. So they were pleased and grateful and glad to get the load of groceries into the SUV. 

 

“At the condo they unloaded quickly and then with Danneel helping Jared put things away, Jensen and Genevieve took the dogs out in the back yard. Leaning on the railing Genevieve looked out at the dogs at play. 

 

“You’ve got it bad for Jared don’t you?” She said with a halfway smile.

 

Jensen shrugged. “He’s a hard man not to fall for. But I’m not looking to cut in.” He clarified.

 

“You’re not, I know what I got and I like it. I don’t mind if you guys, you know, fool around. You’ve been best friends since SUPERNATURAL started production and you were chosen. Jared is very easy to like.” Genevieve said with a smile now.

 

“You didn’t just come out here to make small talk about me and Jay-rod, did you?” Jensen said using Jared’s nickname. 

 

“No, I just want you to know that I’m not worried when I’m away because I know he’s not only got Clif looking out for him, but he’s got you too. That gives me warm fuzzies.” She said hugging herself. Then she half turned facing him. “I’m glad you were the one they chose to play Dean. I can’t imagine anyone else in the role, and Jared…He makes Sam and Sam makes him. I just hope to land a role one day that will set me up like that.” She said wistfully. 

 

Jensen reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair back out of Genevieve’s face, “You’re a beautiful young actress, you’ve got more than a little promise. Plus you’re married to Moose, if you can put up with that, you can pretty much write your own ticket in scripts. Just make sure your manager shops scripts and roles that fit your personality, it makes taking the role a hell of a lot easier.”

 

The door to the deck opened and Jared came out with beer to go around. “If was actually getting quiet in there with me and Dani so we thought we’d grab a brew and come see what mischief you two are up to?” Jared grinned.

 

“Just convincing your wife here that she has more than a little talent and that SUPERNATURAL is a good jumping off point to snake her some good spots.” Jensen said after a moment.

 

“Well this little she-demon has made her name and showed her stuff as Ruby in the series, I keep telling her she is serious material but for some reason she doesn’t believe me.” Jared said earned a punch in the arm from Genevieve.

 

“I keep hoping for more than an honourable mention in a part. I want a real series again.” She said.

 

“Gen, you’ve got the talent, God knows you got the fan base out there. You’re prime material, the right part will come along for you soon!” Danneel said convinced. “I’m just glad I went from One Tree Hill to Friends with Benefits. 

 

Suddenly Genevieve changed the topic completely by looking at the others. “You know what I want to do? I want to go to the mall! Harbour Centre is cool with me if it’s okay with you guys.”

“Uh, yeah, sure!” Jared said surprised.

 

“Middle of the day, middle of the week, good time to go. At least the exposure will be enough but not overwhelming.” Jared said.

 

“Slouchy clothes?” Jensen asked. “Cause what I’m wearing is all I’ve got.”

 

“It’ll do.” Danneel grinned. “Let’s do this.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 

oOo The Ball is Rolling oOo

 

The week passed without incident, they stayed at their own condos, at each others, in various positions and stages of dress. They were sitting around one evening with a fire going in the fireplace at Jensen and Danneels condo sipping a nice red wine and snuggling in terry cloth robes. That was the only hard and fast rule they’d made, they would allow nudity outside the bedroom only for brief runs to the kitchen, etc. But no lounging around nude, they weren’t completely convinced that they were inviolatable so they proceeded with protection in place. Besides the one time Clif was early to pick up Jensen and he and Danneel were having a romp and were interrupted, he answered the door in the stage of dress he was in which for the moment the only thing he was wearing was a condom. Clif swears that image is burned into his brain and not in a nice way. 

 

The interview with Neil at Supernatural Magazine went better than planned and the email servers got bogged down at one point with the numbers of emails coming in. In the end they had more than 75,000 entries to sift through so the magazine hired four interns who were fans of the show to pick out 25 emails with questions they’d like to see asked the catch was that they had to read through their entire collection. They hundred emails were compiled and sent to Jared and Genevieve, Jensen, Jim, and Misha. They conference called and ended up selecting 25 questions out of that hundred that they were publish answers to in the next issue of Supernatural. The magazine was only too happy to wait and a week before deadline they submitted their answers. 

 

The reaction was mixed in the next issue with the letters to the editors being a mostly praising session and from mostly fan fiction writers who were grateful that their concerns were being addressed. It was then announced that at a convention to be hosted in San Diego, there would be the largest panel assembled of Supernatural stars. The stars promised a full hour panel, three times during the course of the event. They were being paid handsomely for their considerations and they were able to secure a fairly nice selection of suites on the top floor of the Radisson in downtown San Diego. Between the four suites was a conference room where they could meet and discuss what to present at the next panel. They confined the panels to question and answers of course but bridged the subject matter to include how writers portrayed their character or them. 

 

The reception was surprisingly well received with all of them mixing and mingling through the convention as the event wore on, they did the autograph booths, and were special guests for Saturday evening at the SUPERNATURAL Magazine booth. They dined in the hotel’s restaurant mainly and several times just went ahead and booked a regular table instead of taking a table in the stars room. It meant for some congestion when word got out, but they all endured it with good charm and grace. Considering that these young and not so young adults were their providing their bread & butter, being nice was easy. And overall there was not that great a problem, when the tables got to congested Clif would step in and politely shoo them off for a bit.

 

Then came the panel set up mainly for fan fiction writers and to their surprise, again the cross section of people who were amateur authors and some professional fan fiction writiers were all colours, creeds, sex, and size. They were a generic bunch but all shared a common goal which was to portray the boys as their hearts and minds saw them. Which the panel was assembled to help give them new pathways to pursue. When Jared who chaired this meeting pointed to one particularly ebullient writer he got the question he expected first and foremost. 

 

The fan shouted from where he stood, “How do you feel about the slash fiction?”

 

“Hey it’s a genre and it’s very prolific we’d be fools to ignore it and bigger fools to step out and ask that it be shut down. For God’s sake people freedom of the press exists in this nation for just that purpose so write that slash.” Jensen said over the room, there were cheers and laughter. 

 

“One thing I love is the consistency with the “puppy dog eyes” look, but let me tell you the “deer in the headlights looks are better!” Misha mocked and threw up his hands in an expression of what he was talking about.

 

“What about emotions for Dean!?” Someone shouted.

 

Jensen took that question, “Just don’t make me a wuss please!!” There was general laughter, “Look I’ve got a sense of humour and so does Dean, Dean’s is slightly more barbed due to the near military way that John raised him. Just remember that and you’ll do great. Dean equals grunt, right now he’s finally chilling and coming into his own. He was thrown completely off course for the year that Sam was gone, but their reunion made for some bittersweet times, now there’s a new wall erected with the fact that Dean had Castiel mind wipe Lisa and Ben of memories of him. So you know he’s going to be bitchy for a while. Post season two, Dean was just starting to discover that he had more of a sense of humour and way about himself around Sam that was different from before, they’re getting more relaxed with each other and the big/little brother picking is coming into play.”

 

“I think it all works. When I choose a part that is presented to me, I like to feel that now I have the luxury to fish the works and set my hook in what looks like a choice role. I’ve never read the slash fiction until a few days ago, I’ll admit to that. However, there are a couple of writers out there I’d love to give a great big hug to for the way you got Bobby Singer written.” Jim said with a grin.

 

“Hey Misha, how about the God trip?”

 

“You’ve pretty much seen how that has played out, but I’ll admit that the off time created by the infrequent appearances of Castiel had given me tons of time to devote to the rescue efforts I love working with in Haiti. We’re planning another trip since I have an 8 week hiatus in filming.”

 

“Why don’t you take other roles?” A counter question was raised.

 

“I’ve thought about that and that just brings me more money, sure the dollars are nice, but if you could be with me and see the difference that a group of us are able to make with some sweat equity, it’s worth giving up all the roles but one. And Castiel will be in my soul.” That brought thunderous cheers.

 

The panel went on and when the hour was up they looked around and huddled conspicuously then all nodded. And took their seats. 

 

“A half hour more.” Danneel shouted into the mic. “By the way,” she started as the applause simmered down and the room got respectfully quiet again, well quiet for a convention group she continued. “I’m admittedly with Jim on the issue of the slash fiction, I’ve not read that much of it, I’ve been concentrating on some scripts that have been presented me to look at for some stage work and my agent is in contact with a major show for possible co-starring status again, no I’m not going to tell you which one, but you’ll like it when the news is released I promise. But I was actually hurt and offended when I first read how my character and my person was being treated, until I read some other works where Genevieve Cortese Padalecki and Ruby shine like diamonds. So truthfully for me it’s been a bittersweet romance. Will I continue to read slash, you bet! There’s some hot action being written about my hubby and his best friend over there.” With that Jared and Jensen pulled together in an amorous embrace on stage which got the cheers and wolf whistles going, then they broke it and took their seats. 

“Seriously though, I love Jensen like a brother, he and Danneel have held my hand on several nights when the lights seemed darkest.” She said in conclusion to a great many ‘awws.’ 

 

They paneled for a short while longer then at a signal off stage they all jumped up grabbed their mics and shouted, “San Diego we love you!” As they ran off stage to thunderous applause. They met in the conference room to find pitchers of ice water, a selection of iced and non iced wines along with a catered set of trays set up for them. They quickly all got huge glasses of water and drank until they emptied three of the four pitchers on the table. Then they made up their plates. 

 

Jensen looked over at Genevieve and smiled. “That was a real nice thing to say up there.” 

 

“It’s true,” She started looking down at her plate a moment and then taking a sip of the red she’d poured for herself. “After Ruby was killed off I knew it was over for me in Supernatural. So I told my agent to keep an eye open for some co-star work, maybe book me some readings for movie parts, that kind of thing. It got real bleak there for a while.” She said in a small voice. Jared set his plate next to her spot at the table and then as he sat he reached around and gave her an embracing hug. Then I found a couple of stage plays that interested me, so I’m working on that while I’m waiting. I know something will come around. She shivered a moment and then attacked her plate. “I’m starved.” She said immediately. Soon they were all eating and talking, enjoying each other’s company when Jim spoke up from where he was seated. 

 

“Genevieve, let me make a few phone calls. I’ve got a idea.” 

 

“I’d appreciate it Jim, I’m raking the agencies in California, my manager and agent are combing the bushes to pick me up something when this spot I’m doing now dries up.” She said with a smile.

 

“You’re think negatively,” Misha chimed in.

 

“Please don’t come at me with that positive mental attitude stuff, I’m a realist, I always have been. I’ve got a role, it’s small but it gives me a paycheck and is putting my name in the IMDB a little better. But this is the first season I’ve been on House. It very easily could be my last season or I might not even last the season, I don’t know. I’m at the mercy of the scriptwriters and the producers.” She started to push her plate away when Jared reached over and grabbed her wrist.

 

“You are not going to do this again, please.” He begged.

 

“Jay, don’t.” She begged in return. 

 

“No every time this subject comes up you freak, it’s time to face it head on.”

 

“So now you’re a therapist?” She quipped.

 

“No I’m someone who loves you enough to hate to see you demean yourself this way.” Jared told her.

 

“Dani, you’ve got a boatload of talent, you need to have your agent market you to something at little better than what she’s doing or you need to get a new agent.” Jensen said. 

 

They continued their meal centering the conversation on ways to get Genevieve to market better and promote herself. When the dinner was done her self-esteem had a good shot in the arm but nothing compared to what was coming up.

 

They were into the second day of the convention, already they’d signed until writer’s cramp was threatening to take over. They’d had pictures taken with dozens of fans, several fans caught them all in candid moments with their cameras. One enterprising young man managed to get an interview of sorts arranged with Misha for his school newspaper. Not to mention the major crews that wanted to get a more intimate look at the convention but were denied access with their huge cameras. It wasn’t until one young report with her assistant came in with a palm recorder and several hours of footage was shot with just a palm recorder, in the first ten minutes reporters were descending on various electronic boutiques in the area and buy up palm records and fresh batteries.

 

It was in the panel room where the networks were permitted larger camera’s. The Supernatural panel was clicking along at a fast pace questions posed and answered, more writing hints given finally Jared jumped up off his stool sending it flying backwards the others on stage looked like he had just come out streaking on the stage. He stepped forward to the edge of the stage and held out his microphone and bellowed at the top of his voice. “WHO WANTS TO SEE RUBY COME BACK!!??”

 

There was a microsecond of silence when applause, cheering, and shouts were heard all around and it went on while he switched off his mic and straightened up his stool, took his place and then turned the microphone back on. Genevieve was in tears and slapping at him laughing all the while only to have the fans cheer her on. Then she settled down and they settled down. 

 

“Seriously though, Ruby in my very humble opinion was a character that a lot more mileage could have been gotten out of and I still think that Eric, Sera, Sandy and the others could find a way to resurrect. By the way how many of you have seen her in House!?” He asked. There was more than polite applause but clapping and cheers, and a few shouts as well. 

 

He switched off his mic and turned to Genevieve , “I guess there’s your answer to last night, you’re wanted back as Ruby, they like you in House, and they want to see more of you.”

 

He turned his microphone back on when she blatted out, “Will you just shut up Moose!” That brought out screams of laughter and more clapping. The fans even on the second day were pumped up and if anything there were more fans there to see this, not to mention that entire segment was unplanned, unscripted, and focused on by at least three networks cameras. They managed to get through the rest of the panel typically unscathed and because there was another group to come up immediately after them they had to vacate the stage at their given time. 

 

However, they were sitting down to a catered in dinner that evening when Genevieve’s cell phone was ringing. She answered.

 

“Hello? Yes, Hey Judy, yeah, really, wait you are kidding me? You’re not? They really called to renegotiate my contract! Find out what they’re offering. Okay great bye.” She pocketed the device and turned to Jared and the others. “That was Judy, my agent, that little outburst of yours was caught on network news taping and made the 6pm cut for MSNBC News. Amy Lippens, the casting chief over there, called my agent, it seems some of the higher ups saw that clip and want to know what they need to do to keep me on, evidently my character is to get some major air time in the near future.” She was grinning broadly. “From what we can piece together they’re wanting a way to write my Shirley Tudor into the cast as a reasonably regular character!” She leapt over and grabbed Jared around in a hug. 

 

The rest of the meal was celebratory and more than a little wine was consume in congratulatory toasts until Genevieve held up her hands. “Wait a minute I haven’t even…”

 

Her cell phone rang again cutting her off. She yanked it out angrily and saw who was called, “Judy, yeah, 18.5%, get the contract ready, I’m in San Diego tomorrow, I can be in your office Monday morning and we can sign this deal. Great bye”

 

“Uh what happened to a week?” Jared asked.

 

“House has offered to renegotiate giving me an 18.5% raise over what I’m making but the contract is on limited time.” She acknowledged.

 

“Take it.” Jim told her in a fatherly tone. She nodded then started bouncing in her seat squealing.

 

“I don’t care if I sound like a little girl, I just got a raise!” She said happily. 

 

“So what do you want for a bonus prize?” Jared said grinning.

 

Genevieve settled down minutely and thought for a moment then leaned over and whispered in Jared ear for him only. “Me and Genevieve get to watch you and Jensen do it.”

 

She pulled back quick and saw the utter shock register on Jared’s face then he blushed scarlet. 

 

“Oh my God Jay, what, come on spill that face is worth a thousand tweets.” Misha said diabolically.

 

“Which is why I’m not going to tell you, because the first thing you’d do is whip out your blackberry and start going to town on the keypad.” Jared said recovering somewhat. 

 

“Now see what you gone and made me do? My dark, little mind is working overtime creating evil scenarios that she could be putting you through.” Misha chortled. 

 

Jared turned and whispered back to Genevieve, “Foursome. Man on man, gal on gal.” He bargained.

 

She pulled back now flushing scarlet. “I’ll have to talk with the other party in that first.”

 

“When we get home then.” Jared said then he felt a finger poking him. “What!?” He turned facing Jensen. 

 

“So what’s she got planned for you, mink handcuffs, I got a set you can borrow.” Jensen said playfully. “Misha put that blackberry when I can see it and your hands ain’t on it!” 

 

The other grumped but put his cell phone on the table and out of reach. 

 

“What did you do to get him so wound up, for that matter what’d he do…damn it, what have y’all got planned?” Jim said curiously.

 

“Uh not for general consumption.” Jared said stammering.

 

“Oh something going on in the bedroom.” Jim said boredly. 

 

Jared nervously stood and grabbed Jensen by the arm. The latter stumbled after the former as the stepped towards the door. “Just a quick walk.” He said disarmingly.

 

The door closed and five seconds later the whole room heard, “SHE WHAT!” roll through the wall.

 

In the hallway Jared was making panicked shushing noises and motions. “You heard me the first time. She wants to see us in action, she and Gen both do.”

 

“Oh shit! Jay, I’ve never performed before a live audience before!!” Jensen blurted.

 

“What makes you think I have?” Jared countered.

 

“Oh man, we’re going to have to get into some whiskey before that just to be able to let the inhibitions go.” Jensen muttered.

 

“You’re thinking about doing this!?” Jared squeaked.

 

“Sure! Sounds like fun actually. Though we’re going to have to be careful, you know not to excite the green eyed monster.” Jensen said.

 

“You’ll already be excited.” Jared grumped, 

 

“I was talking about jealousy.” Jensen muttered.

 

“We better go back in and face the music.” Jared grumbled.

 

“Come on bro, let’s get this over with, we’re going to catch hell enough.” Jensen said tugging at Jared.

 

Back in the room Misha’s hands were itching to get at his phone to text but a glare from Genevieve silenced that thought when the door opened and a ‘flustered but trying to hide it’ looking Jared and Jensen stepped back into the room. 

 

“Oh it’s gotta be good.” Jim muttered looking the two of them over. “How graphic is this detail?” He asked.

 

“Graphic enough.” Jared muttered.

 

“She wants to see you in drag?” Misha chortled. 

 

Jared just looked at him a moment before uttering, “For God’s sake man don’t give her ideas!”

 

Clif looked at the pair silently then spoke up, “Is this going to affect how your last panel goes?”

 

“It could.” Jared muttered. 

 

“You want me to go down and talk to the handlers to see about cancelling that last panel?” Clif offered.

 

“No, No we can’t do that. That would start a firestorm of rumours going through fandom as well as piss off a bunch of fans. We’re up at the Star Trek group so the crowd should be feisty, which means we’re going to have to be on our guard.”

 

The evening was finished up in the hotel bar with a group of fans who crowded the place out hardly leaving room for the servers to work. Jared, Jensen, Jim and Misha were sharing a table, Genevieve was in the suite on a conference call while Clif hovered nearby. Jim was nursing a beer, not as much of a drinker as his character that was his limit for the evening while Jared and Jensen had a Jack and Coke. Misha was busy snapping candid shots of the guys and doing some twitter posting. 

 

“So come on Jay, spill for us, what’s the dirt?” Misha tried again to dig.

 

“No Misha, no details on this one.”

 

“Geez you’d think she was dreaming up some between you two.” He said eyeing Jared and Jensen then he noted their momentary flush that crept in even in the bars lighting and the slightly raised eyebrows.

“Oh shit, I hit REAL close to the mark didn’t I?” Misha chortled. Clif sidled over to his side of the table and he buttoned down his talk. 

 

“The last place I would prefer to have a conversation about this is in the middle of a crowded bar.” Jensen said stiffly.

 

“Ok, geez Jens don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Misha griped. 

 

“Misha how would you like it if we discussed your sexual predations in the middle of a fan crowded bar.” Jared said evilly.

 

“Don’t go there Jay!” Misha said quickly.

 

“Then give us some space.” Jared said. At that Jim’s eyebrows climbed slightly as he quickly autographed a copy of “Life’s that Way” for a fan who came up. Then when the table was slight out from under the press of fandom, Misha looked at them his brow furrowed.

 

“There’s something you’re not saying.” 

 

“That’s right and we won’t be saying anything in here.” Jensen said.

 

“Then let’s blow this pop stand.” Misha said starting to rise. Jared, Jensen and Jim traded a look and grabbed their drinks they weaved their way carefully out of the bar and into the atrium where they were able to get to the elevators relatively unscathed. They punched in their floor number and the car started to rise. 

 

“So how long’s this been going on?” Jim asked sipping at his beer.

 

“Six years.” Jared answered pinkening somewhat. Misha looked at them and whistled. 

 

“Definitely something I can’t tweet about.” He said in hushed tones.

 

“You do and I’ll break your fingers.” Clif said idly.

 

“I’m smarter than that Clif.” They arrived at their floor and headed to Jared’s suite where Jared saw that Genevieve was still on the call. 

 

“We’ll be in Jen’s suite.” He whispered. She nodded. 

 

They all piled into his room and sat around. “So who does know? I mean you’ve done a damn good job of keeping this secret.” Misha asked.

 

“I guess you’ve all been suspecting for some time.” Jared said sadly.

 

“Hey boy, don’t look at it like that. You two had to become close to portray brothers otherwise the fans would pick up on that immediately and you wouldn’t have lasted a season.” Jim said measured. “I’ve suspected from around the time we started the third season. I figured you’d say something if it warranted saying otherwise I was going to give you boys your privacy. Just one thing, you boys didn’t get married to provide you with alibi’s did you?”

 

“NO!” Jensen blurted.

 

“Hell No!” Jared said almost at the same time.

 

“We do love our wives, there no doubt about that.” Jensen said.

 

“But you have pretty close ties between each other don’t you?” Jim said.

 

“So you don’t have a problem with this?” Jensen said.

 

“The only problem I got is that it looks like your cheating on your wives.” Jim noted.

 

“That’s because you know the truth, and that’s the way you see it. We had a serious talk about this early on and well…we got things settled. So long as we keep the relationship looking like good friends it’s cool. We don’t parade this out for public consumption.” Jared said.

 

“Well, that’s a smart plan, look some straight actors have gotten away and made good playing gay parts, some gays have played straight parts and done well, but this would be more of bi actors playing straight parts.” Misha wandered verbally. “The way you two pal with each other at cons probably gave birth to the possibility of Sam and Dean being Incestuous, but if it came out that you were gay for each other. You would skyrocket and Danneel and Genevieve would bottom out.” Jim said.

 

“That’s what we’re afraid of.” Jared said “The girls played with the idea of getting pregnant and we nixed that in the bud. The last thing we want is something like that to happen, especially close together. The fact that we got married within weeks of each other is one thing, I don’t know if fandom would be all that up to defend us if we suddenly turned up pregnant couples within weeks of each other. “ 

 

The settled back and looked at the walls for a moment in silence pondering the situation and where to take it from there. Misha was the most downcast of all of them and it caught Jim’s attention. 

 

“Pissed off cause you got some real hot news and can’t say shit about it are you?” Jim asked.

 

“It shows that well?” Misha griped. “I want to but at the same time, well, I’m not ignorant about the rules of the road in the gay community. If a single or couple are outed the one who does the outing usually catches more hell than the outed person or persons.” He looked around the room a moment, “How the hell do you think I worked for the Clinton administration and didn’t know some little ins and outs. And we had a lot more interns that were outs but wouldn’t admit it.”

 

There was a knock at the door. Jared got up to answer the knock after checking the peephole he opened the door. It was a waiter with a rolling cart. 

 

“Sir I was requested to deliver this to this room from Genevieve Padalecki.” The waiter said as he wheeled in the cart complete with a magnum of Champagne and assorted nibbles. The waiter quietly set up the cart and popped the cork on the Champagne. Genevieve came bounding into the room moments later and nearly jumped into Jared’s lap as it was she signed the bill added a tip and sent the waiter on his way.

 

After everyone had a glass of the bubbling liquid in hand she raised her glass. “To Capitalism may it never die!” They all laughed and sipped at the Champagne, which was surprisingly good. “Gentlemen this lady has just finished renegotiating a contract via conference call and got a 20.5% raise with a guaranteed 20% increase in filming. The company likes me and wants me to hang around. In other words they’re stealing out from under Eric and company.” She said with a mile wide grin. The she saw the looked that were passed between the gentlemen and she sat up.

 

“What did I just interrupt?” She said cautiously.

 

“Jared and I coming out to Jim and Misha.” Jensen said quietly.

 

“And…” She said somewhat dangerously.

 

“They’re still Jared and Jensen, they never changed, they, y’all got one hell of a kinky relationship that I don’t understand, but it’s not for me to approve or disapprove. I’m just glad y’all got each other.” Jim said drinking some more of his champagne. 

 

“What he said.” Misha said hiding a grin behind his champagne glass. 

 

“So it’s cool?” She said asking Jared. 

“We come out but it doesn’t mean that we’re coming out totally. We swore to keep this below the radar and it wasn’t fair for us not to be honest with Misha and Jim.” Jared said stoutly.

 

“It wasn’t fair to all the rest but at least we’re honest with the core group.” Jensen said at last.

 

“Well then, that chick flick moment being settled let’s drink to me! A copy of the contract is being faxed to the hotel , I’ll sign and fax it back and everything’s cool.” Genevieve said with a grin.

 

They ordered room service for their dinner and then went to their suites finally Genevieve snuggled up to Jared as the night wore on. “I feel for Jen…I wish Danneel could’ve had the time off to come and be with him.”

 

“He gets by.” Jared said. 

 

“He should do more than get by.” Genevieve said quietly. “Go to him.”

 

“What!?” Jared said quietly as well.

 

“Go to him.” She repeated.

 

“You’re tossing me out of our bed?” Jared said starting to feel a touch angry.

 

“No, I know you’ll always come back to me, but it’s been a week, I swear I’m not jealous, well, maybe a bit, after all Jens does have a great ass.”

 

“What about me? Am I chopped liver?” Jared huffed.

 

She reached down and cupped his balls through his boxers. “Hardly. He’s got a great ass, you got a very very nice package. Dani and I are two very lucky girls. Now go to him!” She said emphasis on the demand. 

 

Jared stood and pulled on sweats and then opening their suites door checked the hall which at midnight was silent. He stepped next door and tapped. After a moment a freshly showered Jensen answered the door.

 

“I was ordered to come over here.” Jared said with a half grin. 

 

“Oh you were.” Jensen started then his scruples kicked in. “Man I can’t do this to you.”

 

Jared stepped in and embraced Jensen closing the door behind him. “I was given permission.” He said with a tiny smile.

 

Jensen laughed and looked at him. “I just finished a shower do you want to take one now?” Jensen asked.

 

“Only if you join me.” Jared said.

 

“Man, I gotta tell you I feel weird about this.” 

Jared grinned, “Gen was emphatic in her demands her exact words, “I know I’ll always have you in my bed.” So she’s playing nice and sharing her toys.” 

 

“God bless her for being that nice.” Jensen said pulling Jared into a needy embrace. “Fuck the shower, we can take one after. But then you are going back to your own room. We got plenty of play time, but your wife needs you now as well.”

 

“So noble.” Jared said succumbing to the pull.

 

“Fuck noble.” Jensen said shutting the bedroom door. 

 

The next morning at breakfast Genevieve had to stifle grins and outright laughs from time to time as she saw the discomfort her husband and Jensen were having walking and sitting.

 

“You boys better get that worked out now otherwise the fans downstairs are going to know something was going on last night.” Jim told them. Jared and Jensen exchanged a pained grin and worked to school their features as they sat.

 

“I’m not sure I want to know what you two did last night.” Misha said with a worried grin.

 

“We were ambitious.” Jensen said stoically and proceeded to tear into his omelet.

 

“So, do you think we were successful in getting the point across about our characters and how they’re being written?” Misha asked carefully changing the topic.

 

“We’ve had two days of panels where we’ve answered questions about that, I think we’ve given some of them good ideas to work with. Especially with the hints you were giving them as to your feelings about Castiel.” Jared said nodding.

 

“Well,” Misha said quietly. “He’s a minor character by comparison.”

 

“Wrong you are part of the core, we all are, even you Gen, you had a singularly strong role to play in recent episodes.” Jared noted.

 

“That was three seasons ago but thanks for noticing.” She said with an appreciative grin. 

 

“So what do we give them today?” Jensen asked.

 

“We rock their world, we drop hints at what we like sexually, not so it sounds like with each other and we emphasize the tidbits come from our married relationships.” Jared said. “Hell Jens drop hints that you like leather play. The fanboys and girls will spoog to hear stuff like that. The rest will definitely file it back for future reference”

 

They laughed their way through breakfast and were soon back down on the floor signing autographs, having pictures taken, generally hobnobbing with everybody and having a blast. Then it came time for the panel.

 

They greeted their audience and received polite response in cheers and applause and whistles. The crowd had thinned out a bit but not by much they noted. 

 

The fans were waving for attention when Jared called out, “You, yeah, the one dressed like an anime character, yeah you.”

 

“Wow! The young man said who was dressed up like Ichigo Kurasaki from Bleach including the bright orange hair. “Uh, we’ve heard a lot of what you liked and disliked about how fans write you so what about kinks?”

 

Jensen turned and starred daggers at Misha. “You set that one up didn’t you?”

 

“Just tweeted was all.” He said innocently. 

 

“Okay then one at a time starting from Misha and coming back to me.” There was applause and though he rattled Misha slightly the “angel” appeared to be his usual calm, collected self.

 

“Spankings.” Misha said which brought a chorus of ooh’s from the group. “Jim, your turn.”

 

“That’s just it I don’t have any kinks. Unless you count cattle spurs. And you figger it out.” He said pointedly to the audience. More applause and cat calling. Genevieve was next.

 

“I’m going to get you for this Jensen…” That drew some whistles then she looked at them “Chocolate fudge syrup.” Thunderous applause and cat calls.

 

Jared blushed to his roots when he found out he was next. “I like to sub to Genevieve.” He said somewhat innocently. That brought some applause and cat calls and finally Jensen.

 

“I like leather.” He said simply and got a tremendous ovation and some crying out “you and Jared!” 

 

Then he looked back out into the crowd, “Don’t worry Kurasaki, I don’t hold that against you.” The young man in the orange hair blushed to the roots. Then Jensen waved him to the stage. It took a few minutes for him to make it up there but he did. He had on a typical Japanese school boy outfit complete with cap. Jensen pointed to the cap.

 

“May I?” He asked. He took it and autographed and then passed it to Jared and on down the line finally it got back to the kid who clutched it like gold. 

 

“Thanks Jensen!”

 

“Thank you.” Jensen said with a smile and he resumed his seat while the young actor in outfit with it back to his group. 

 

“Next question” Jared started and picked out another costumed character on the other side of the room. 

 

The panel went on for another forty five minutes and then they took their final bow and left the stage just as the Star Trek stars were coming up. Patrick Stewart stopped for a moment in front of Jensen. 

 

“Son, you just opened a massive can of worms.” Stewart said with a trademark thin smile. Jensen grinned. 

 

“I know, that’s why I did it! Now I just gotta think of a way to get back at Misha.” 

 

Stewart grinned and punched a bearded young man in the arm. “Meet me after the panels in the bar and I’ll fill you in on some of the pranks a certain young Wil Wheaton pulled on our crew.”

 

Jensen grinned. “Deal” and they parted. “To the bar lady and gents, I’m buying.”

 

They were in the bar for several hours with additional fans coming around and soon they were joined at their booth by Wil Wheaton, Patrick Stewart, and a few other cast members. Fans were waved off for the moment by security to give the stars a chance to relax even in a public venue. They chatted for quite a while then Stewart looked at Misha. 

 

“I’m going to be emailing a list of pranks that Wil pulled on us during his days as Wesley Crusher. Jensen will be the only recipient, perhaps Jared as well, fair warning.” Patrick Stewart smiled at the actor who blanched slightly.

 

Another hour later and they were up in their suites packing to leave, mainly to attempt to beat the main crowd out to get to the airport early. Jared looked at Jensen as they came out of the room having their luggage carted and grinned. 

 

“At least this time we’re not slinging duffle bags around.” Jared quipped.

 

“Yeah it’s nice having service like this. I could get spoilt to this lifestyle.” 

 

“Oh shaddup and let’s go, I want to get back to Vancouver to see Maddie.” Jim piped.

 

“I can’t wait to see West, I got him a butt load of stuff from one of his favourite manga and anime tables.”

 

“Must be nice to have kids to spoil like that.” Jared said wistfully.

 

“We can spoil Maddie and West, I ain’t getting preggers yet.” Genevieve said sternly and they all had to laugh at that.

 

The cab ride, working through TSA and boarding took several hours but they were soon on a jet bound for Ontario, then a quick drive out to their respective homes. On the plane as they were waiting for takeoff Genevieve leaned over to Jensen, and got right in his ear.

 

“Don’t think I forgot about the deal we’re going to finish later.”

 

He whirled in his seat flustered for a moment and then calming down to quit drawing attention. “You just want an air marshal to cart my ass off his plane before we even get airborne.” He told her. The flight attendants were getting strapped in and they felt the push and the plane started moving angling towards the runway. 

They had a two hour flight to contend with so they settled on some quiet conversation about their relative filming schedules and the amounts of time off some would have. Genevieve looked at Jared after a moment a pout on her lips. “I’m going to practically be living in Los Angeles considering the sporadic nature of my schedule.”

 

“Just means that when we get some slack time together I drive down, I can be there in 4 hours 5 if I run into traffic.” Jared told her. Then he bent down for her hearing only. “Besides you can surely meet up with Jeffery in slack time.”

 

She gave him a shocked look then laughed. They each had secret paramours who weren’t all that secret to them. 

 

The flight back to Canada was quick enough and soon their drink cups were gathered and disposed of as the plane came into Vancouver International Airport. Their passports already checked they debarked the jet anxious for the rides home. They gathered at the entrance of the airport with their luggage in hand and looked at the short term parking lot where their cars were. 

 

“Just seems like we left.” Misha commented.

 

“Yeah I know what you mean. Take care until we see you again.” Jensen called to him.

 

“Don’t worry you’ll be hearing from me from time to time.” He called to them.

 

Jim walked with the quartet towards the parking lot and it was Jensen who spoke up first. “You know you could’ve brought Maddie to the con with you.”

 

“Nah…not yet, we’re still working on crowds, I mean big crowds and conventioneers are a bunch to their own selves.” Jim said with a laugh. Then he waved as he headed towards his car. That left Jared, Jensen, Genevieve and Clif who’d of course parked next to them.

 

“You haven’t said much this trip Clif, you feeling okay?” Jared commented.

 

“Got a lot on my mind right now and at the same time gotta keep a clear mind for working with you three.”

 

“What’s bearing down on your mind?” Genevieve asked.

 

“Trish…” He said mentioning his girlfriends name “She’s going in to have a biopsy done this past week.”

 

“And you didn’t mention that till now for why?” Genevieve said sternly.

 

“Didn’t want to worry you folk or myself unnecessarily.” 

 

“What kind of biopsy?” Jensen asked.

 

“Breast, she found a lump.” Clif said defensively.

 

“And you didn’t think that was important to tell us?!” Jared said stunned.

“My God man, we could have cancelled on this con.”

 

“No, you needed the coverage and well where you go I go.”

 

“Call her and find out the news.” Genevieve ordered.

 

They would break up to get into their vehicles until he called. 

 

Clif cursed as he pulled out his cell phone and called. “Trish! Hey babe how’s it going? Good, Good! And it’s just a milk cyst! Thank God. Nah, I was alright just worried about you babe. Look we’re on our way in now, should be home in about two hours give or take, I’ll talk to you more on the road. Yes I’ll use the Bluetooth headset. I promise to be careful. Shit woman, I’m the one supposed to be looking out for you as well as Jay and Jen. They’re fine, good con I’ll tell you all about it when I get in. Yeah babe, love you too, talk to you in a bit. Ok, bye.”

 

He looked at Genevieve, “Happy?” 

 

“Ecstatic” She replied dryly. “Let’s go home.”

 

Jensen had ridden up with Jared and Genevieve in their Escalade hybrid, the one luxury that the Padalecki’s treated themselves to. They had Clif close on their tail with Jim leaving in his Mercedes and Misha in his Toyota. But they were on the way home.

 

The two hour drive seemed to take no time as they were pulling into familiar surroundings. Clif followed them into the gated community where Jensen and Danneel lived. Pulling into the drive they were greeted boisterously by Harley and Sadie who were on their running leads in the front yard. Danneel came to the door to see what the problem was and popped eyes open in surprise with her spouse and friends. 

 

“ So how was the trip?” Danneel asked and was treated to a lecture of everything that had happened on the trip up to and including the young man who had the balls to ask them what their kinks were. Jensen looked over at Jared who was sitting there and falling asleep where he sat. 

 

Jensen looked at the girls then stood grabbing Jared’s arm. “Come on sleeping beauty, time to go night night.” Jensen led him willingly up the stairs and into the guest room where he got him comfy and tucked in. 

 

“We really should have kids, he’s so good with the overgrown ones.” Danneel said quietly from the doorway to Genevieve, who looked at Jensen.

 

“Did he get much sleep last night?” Then she looked to Danneel, “Gave them a boys night together. But something tells me Jared didn’t.”

 

“We got done around 3:30 or 4:00 he wandered back into your room after a shower and he was stumbling then. I got him tucked in with you and went back to catch three hours before we got up to hit the breakfast bar then the last panel then got out of there. He’ll be fine after some shut eye. Why do you join him Gen, God knows he’d appreciate the company.” Jensen smiled and she nodded and started undressing. Danneel grabbed Jensen’s arm and steered him away and back down stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

 

OoO The Bargain OoO

 

In the living room Jensen sat back with a beer in hand and looking very satisfied. Danneel came in and curled up next to him on the sofa. 

 

“So what’s the big secret?” She asked.

 

“What’re you talking about?” Jensen asked.

 

“Jens, I know your moods, you’re hiding something.” 

 

“Genevieve got an option on her contract with House, they agreed to a raise and an increase in screen time.” 

 

“That’s wonderful!” Danneel squealed, “But what’s the catch?”

 

“Part of the bonus she gets is that she and you get to watch me and Jared do it.” Jensen said frankly, blushing a bit but doing a damn good job of holding his composure together.

 

“Excuse me!?” Danneel said cautiously. “We get to what!?”

 

“Watch Jared and I in bed, or you can join us on the bed if you’d swing for Genevieve and we could have a foreplay fourway.” He said with a grin. Then he got up and went towards the foyer. “Oh by the way I got you some stuff from several of the vendors especially those guys uh Ryan Sohmers and Lar Desouza, managed to get some autographed books and pictures. In exchange for some pictures with them. We had a super time there; it was really a good con, shame you had to miss. Oh and I got you the latest books by Randy Milholland.”

 

“Yeah well, we got done a bit earlier with the scene that I thought and I’ve got three more days off. Now more on this foursome.” Danneel asked.

 

“It’s up to you, you can just sit by and watch if you want to.”

 

“I’ve never given it any thought.” She said honestly. “Although sex with Gen is a bit of a turn on for me. And we got that California king in the guest room now. Isn’t any of this freaking you out a little?” Danneel asked.

 

“It did at first, but I figured it was time you two saw what we did so you’d get a firm grasp on just how we play when we’re together.” Jensen said comfortably as he came in with an armload of convention goodies. Suddenly Danneel was like a kid at Christmas, having a ball looking at some of the artwork he’d bought and some of the comics he got that were autographed.

 

“Oh good, you did manage to grab some artwork from Danielle Corsetto! I love her “Girls with Slingshots!”” She cried then started looking through some of the other stuff. 

 

In the meantime Jensen got in the kitchen and pulled four fine looking steaks out of the freezer. Then he started grabbing bowls and stuff and was soon chopping and mixing herbs and spices for a marinade with white wine as the base. They ran the steaks through the microwave for a quick thaw then set them in to marinade. 

 

Two hours later he was out prepping their grill for a cookout. Danneel got Harley and Sadie through the house and out the back door, where they could run in the slight expanse that was the Ackle’s backyard. The grill was heating up and Danneel went upstairs to wake Genevieve and Jared. Jensen was just throwing the steaks on the grill when Jared came out on the back deck carrying a bucket of cold beers. He passed one to Jensen and the clicked cans in a private salute and drank. 

 

“You sleep okay?” Jensen asked concerned.

 

“Yeah a little longer than I wanted to.” He admitted.

 

“Well, we were up late this morning.” Jensen said. 

 

“Yeah I just been wiped out lately, don’t know what it is man.” Jared said.

 

“You busting too much ass to do things. I keep trying to slow you down but you don’t listen to me.” Jensen said quietly.

 

“Okay mom, message got loud and clear.” Jared said tiredly.

 

“Seriously dude, you’re trying to do too much and it’s showing on you. We give the girls what they want tonight, and I take the lead, you just lay there and enjoy it.”

 

“Jens.” Jared started.

 

“No nothing doing, I’ll give you a special treat tonight you on your back and me straddling you.” Jensen said softly.

 

“Damn that’s awfully tempting.”

 

“Lots of kisses and bites, we give them the whole show.” Jensen said warmly.

 

“I’ve never worked before a live audience.” Jared said.

 

“Luck holds out they’ll get horny for each other while we’re busy and we have a four way.” Jensen said conspiratorially .

 

In the house the girls were having a similar conversation. It was Genevieve’s turn to gape. “Are you serious, you’d really like…”

 

“Sweetie, I bought a double ended dildo some time ago and want to put it to use.”

 

“But what about Jensen and Jared…”

 

“They can be our inspiration.” Danneel explored.

 

“Oh I like the sound of that.” Genevieve agreed.

 

“So tonight after supper?” Danneel asked.

 

“You know I’m nervous about this, I’ve not done anything like this in years.” Genevieve said.

 

“Just like riding a bike! Or a Dyke.” Danneel said laughing.

 

Genevieve giggled slightly then burst into laughter. 

 

On the deck Jared and Jensen traded looks at the laughter coming from inside then smiled. 

 

“I’m not sure I want to know.” Jared said.

 

“You know, girl talk.” Jensen piped.

 

“A lot you know, oh he-man who actually sat through watching “The Notebook” with me.” 

 

“I still can’t believe you’ve got that movie.” Jensen sniped.

 

“And you cried at the ending.” Jared smirked.

 

“I did not!” 

 

“Oh yes you did.” 

 

“There were no other witnesses other than you and everyone knows you’re a born liar.” Jensen smiled jabbing at him with the bar-b-que tongs. 

 

“Nervous?” Jared asked.

 

“Yep, you?” Jensen answered.

 

“Oh I’m calm, like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs.” Jared joked.

 

“We just pretend like they’re not there.” 

 

“You know we could find a way to back out of this.” Jared ventured.

 

“We could, but part of me wants to do this, to show off.” Jensen grinned nervously.

 

“And the other part of you is saying, ‘you lie a rug white man.’” Jared joked again. 

 

Jensen checked the steaks and judging them nearly done look at Jared. “Ok laughing boy you got the platter ready?” 

 

Dinner was a shambles. The food was splendid but the conversation lagged in places and fairly well dropped out a few times, finally Genevieve looked up and nervously laughed…

“You know we really don’t have to go through with this.” She said her voice nerved.

 

Jensen took a bite of his steak and smile through the chewing then he nodded. 

 

“Is that a yes we don’t go through with it, or go through with it anyway?” Danneel asked.

 

Jared grinned mischievously. “You’re saying now that you’re not curious?” 

 

Danneel drew herself up. “Fine but don’t expect an Olympic style scoring board to go up. 

 

Jensen grinning still, “We’d be guaranteed a good 10.0, or in Jared’s case a good eight and a half.” It took a moment for the double entendre to register with the girls who growled slightly through grins. They made it through the rest of the dinner and then went into the living room where they sat down to a nice fire in the fireplace. They all had wine glasses topped up with a bottle on the coffee table. Jared and Jensen took the love seat while the girls took the couch. “Remember you asked for a ringside seat.” Jensen said with a wicked grin as he turned and looked carefully at Jared. They both swallowed nervously then they started kissing. It was tentative at first, gentle, fluttering kisses which deepened quickly into much more dramatic lust. 

 

Jared pulled Jensen into a hug and they started to undress each other still kissing. Genevieve and Danneel exchanged glances that were significant though it was patently seen that while both ladies were accomplished actresses, going through with an act of sex for them for real was out at least for this time. However, as Jared and Jensen were warming up Danneel jumped up and ran out for a moment and then came back with a small carry bag. She proudly opened the bag to display an assortment of dildos and vibrators. 

 

“All cleaned with antibacterial wash by my own little hands.” She grinned. Then she pulled out one of her favourites and looked at Genevieve. “After all, why should the boys be the only ones having all the fun?!” Genevieve laughed nervously and reached into the bag handling several finally settling on one that was modeled pretty much like Jensen though she was unaware of that. 

 

By now the boys were standing up awkwardly kissing while toeing off shoes and undoing pants. There was a frenetic pace to their work now as they stretched out on the sheepskin rug in front of the fireplace, pants in crumpled heaps on the floor.

 

Genevieve and Danneel were naked from the waist down and preparing to make use of the toys. Jared and Jensen in the meantime were busily chest to chest, kissing, nibbling, and sucking on various spots and spaces. Danneel gasped with Jared as Jensen bit down and sucked at the sensitive flesh between neck and shoulder. Both Danneel and Genevieve’s eyes were glazed with sexual desire as they watched the progression. Danneel started moaning lightly as her own libido was getting stroked which cause Jared to raise an eyebrow and mutter into Jensen’s mouth “sound effects.” Which got Jensen tickled. Then Jared pulled back and looked at him. “69?”

 

They wasted no time turning into a position in which they could orally please each other. They were slowly licking shafts and sucking on heads, tonguing slits while on the couch Genevieve traded a look with Danneel and stripped off her blouse and bra, Danneel was moments behind and sliding over on the black leather towards Genevieve who was giving her the eye.

 

Jared pulled back and reached to a side table to take out a bottle of lube then he moved back into position and started sucking on Jensen who moaned his approval. They continued to suck as Jared passed the tube to Jensen who pulled off long enough to tell him. “Not me sailor, you’re in the driver’s seat tonight and we better hold off on the blowing because I may finish too soon.”

 

“Gotcha.” Jared replied as he turned back around and took a dollop of the lube and ran it down the cleft of Jensen’s ass to that lovely ring of muscle. Jensen gasped and groaned as he felt the first digit enter slowly in a swirling motion. Jared took his time carefully letting Jensen adjust to the pressure that just one finger was putting on his nearly virgin ass. Then Jared continuing to finger-fuck him came up and started kissing his nipples. The tiny buds perked and pimpled with desire and for Jensen were two points of flame on his body. He writhed under the myriads of attention that he was getting from Jared.

 

Genevieve and Danneel were busy watching and caressing each other in a frenzy of lust until the room seemed to thrum with their pleasure sounds and smells. Jared added a little more lube and worked the finger until it was passing with nearly no tension. Then he got a little more lube and two fingers were inside Jensen. He arched his back slightly at this sensation but Jared eased him down stroking his abs and rubbing his stomach gently. Soon Jensen was nearly in tears from the pleasure of just two fingers each diving, stroking, and the scissoring to help expand that sphincter. 

 

On the couch Genevieve and Danneel were kissing and fondling each other’s breasts and massaging clits and groaning at they also watched their two men engaged in some hands on activity. Jensen looked up at Danneel and winked with a grin as he nearly rapped his head on the hardwood floor as Jared added a third finger to the mix. 

 

“Oh God Jay, you’ve got me so fucking stoked.” Just then Jared flexed his fingers and brushed Jensen’s prostate, kissing his lover thoroughly through the moan. Jensen looked down at Jared who was concentrating all his attention on him. “You can be getting much from this.” Jensen said in gasps. 

 

“What do you think my other hand has been doing? I’m ambidextrous you know.” Jared said with a laugh as he lay by Jensen now still three fingers, plowing deep into his asshole. Jensen was sweating now unbelievably horny and ready to pop if something didn’t happen soon. 

 

Genevieve was whimpering now so very close to her series of orgasms and Danneel wasn’t doing much better so they slowed down a little and watched their boys, until Jared slowly started fisting his eight and half into hardness again. It didn’t take long. 

 

It took even less time for him to line up on Jensen’s pucker and slowly ease the head of his cock into him. Jensen let out a low, long, groan as the first tendrils of a burn touched him but more so for the cock that was filling him up so well.

 

“Jens it’s been a while, so don’t rush me.”

 

“N-Never rush you babe, but damn you feel good.” 

 

“You’re so wonderfully tight. Like a virgin.”

 

“Aw Jay, f-fuck me like you kn-know how t-t-to!”

 

Jared groaned, “Dude I’m going in slow, it’s been three months since you let me top. I’m not about to hurt you.”

 

“Y-you b-been counting?” Jensen asked through the burn which gave way to a magnificent fullness as the first couple of inches breeched both gates of muscle. Then it was like Jensen’s ass was swallowing Jared’s cock whole. 

 

“Oh God, but that’s the hottest thing I’ve seen.” Genevieve said as she returned to stroking Danneel who was doing the same to her. They didn’t last long before their orgasms started to build. 

 

Jared reached down and started stroking Jensen as he fucked him now with building speed, each time stroking the prostate and causing his cowboy to yelp. 

 

“Jen’s I’m not gonna last long at this pace.” Jared said huffing and groaning.

 

“Don’t---don’t worry about it. I’m in the s-same b-boat.” Jensen said when they heard the girls gasp and Danneel let out the serious series of giggles and shrieks as she came followed closely by Genevieve. Jensen’s back arched as he yelled out Jared’s name as he shot streamer after streamer of hot come onto his stomach. Jared gasped and shoved all the way in grabbing tightly onto Jensen’s hips as he arched backwards shouting Jensen’s name to the ceiling. 

 

“Son of a bitch!” Jared said as the aftershocks of his orgasm hit him again and again. Jensen wasn’t in much better of a situation as he arched again as a second round of sensations threaded through his body. Jared bent down sucking on Jensen’s cock then lapped up his lover’s come off his stomach. 

 

Jensen scissored his legs behind Jared, “You stay put, you feel too damn good.” Jared fell down on elbows resting on Jensen. Then they turned to look at the girls who were riding the waves through their own orgasms. 

 

“Oh we have so GOT to do this more often!” Genevieve said getting a grin from Danneel. 

 

“You don’t mind girl on girl?” Danneel asked.

 

“Next time I want to eat you out.” She replied. Causing Danneel to gape and they both broke out in hysterical laughter. They fell into each other’s arms giggling and kissing. Jared looked to Jensen and gave him a fond kiss. “I think we’ve created monsters.”

 

“You think?” Jensen said releasing his feet from behind Jared who slid slowly to lie down next to him on the floor. “You oughta see what we do in a bed.” Jensen told Danneel and Genevieve.

 

“Oh we’re counting on that.” Genevieve said with a giggle. She looked at Danneel. “Shower?” 

 

“Umm sounds like a wonderful idea.”

 

“Doesn’t it just.” Jared said grinning.

 

“You boys shower by yourselves; this is for me and Dani.” Genevieve said.

 

Jared and Jensen shared a look and said “Busted” in unison to their own laughter. It was then that Jared looked down at his flagging member and became a touch concerned. He stood over Jensen and held out a hand to pull him up from the floor. They all sauntered lazily upstairs to the bedrooms where in the guest room Jared grabbed Jensen by the arm. “Bend over.” 

 

“Aw come on man give me a chance to regroup a minute.” Jensen said.

 

“Jens, there’s blood on my dick. Bend OVER.” He said emphatically. Jared looked and probed gently with his finger and found the trace, he exhaled in a blown out whoosh. “Just a minor fissure. Come on we shower then doctor you up. Wonder if we could get them to write this into a scene with Sam and Dean?” Jared looked and saw the scowl on Jensen’s face, “Yep, that’s what I was thinking.” 

 

They went to the shower and after getting it the right temperature cuddled under it a few moments then scrubbed each other down with the body wash. Then spent a few minutes kissing before turning off the water and getting out. They made short work of drying off and in moments Jared was rubbing some antibiotic ointment over the small fissure. 

 

“I’m gonna feel this come morning.” Jensen said with a grin. Then he soundly kissed Jared. “But I wouldn’t trade it for the world. You know I love you.”

 

“Love you back. You know if you’d let me top more often there wouldn’t be a problem with fissures.” Jared said grinning.

 

“Shit, it’s just a log you call a cock.” Jensen shot.

 

“Just your virgin butt pussy.” Jared shot back.

 

They wandered back into the living room, casually dressed as they heard the girls coming out of the master suite. Then they broke out the cleaner and wiped the leather down on the couch. Then collapsed, for Jensen albeit gently. 

 

They finished their wine and had another glass each as Genevieve and Danneel seemed to be having a psychic conversation they turned back to Jared and Jensen. 

 

“Yes definitely the next time we are all in town together we get to do a foursome.” Danneel said with a nod from Genevieve.

 

“Was it everything you expected?” Jared asked.

 

“It was more than!” Genevieve said. “I’ve seen some gay porn before, but this live action definitely has it beat.”

 

“Yeah and that’s some stiffie that you can generate up Jared.” Danneel said, causing Jared to blush slightly.

 

“Thanks, good genetics.” Jared said grinning.

 

“So you don’t mind me and Jared fooling around?” Jensen asked.

 

“If it makes you this hot to look at, get more practice in!” Danneel said. 

 

“I think that’s a yes, stud.” Jensen told Jared. 

 

“I got your stud.” Jared said.

 

“You got that shit right, got a damn 4 x 4 between your legs.”

 

“You love it and you know it.” Jared said laughing.

 

There was general laughter and they sat back watching the fire burn low in the fireplace and all too soon they were succumbing to the wine, the relaxation and the heated looks each one was getting from their spouse. Without a spoken word Jared and Jensen got to their feet and kissed fondly. Then they turned to their spouses sitting on the sofas. And all too soon they were headed upstairs for the ladies to finish with drying their hair and then all said and done it made Jensen glad that their neighbors were conspicuously absent for the evening. 

 

In the respective suites both husbands asked the same thing. “You’re really okay with this?” 

 

Genevieve walked over to Jared and caressed his cheek gently looking up at him. “That was the sexiest thing I can remember seeing in a VERY long time.

 

In the Ackles suite the same question was asked and nearly the same answer given. Danneel looked at Jensen, “If you two break up I’ll kill you.” She said with a grin as she headed towards the bathroom. 

 

The sounds of hair dryers running drowned out two men pumping their fists and saying “yes!”


End file.
